


The hidden line

by nnsrhndhj



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nnsrhndhj/pseuds/nnsrhndhj
Summary: On a job Dean and Sam meet the two siblings Mina and Fieo, who got involved in the danger of supernatural beings. After ending the job, the younger brother Fieo followed the Winchesters to their bunker. And that's where the trouble started.
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

"Now look what we got here?" a deep and rusky voice said through the sound of the rustling newspaper. Two hands put the huge paper down, so a guy with a sharp jawline and fierce eyes appeared. His pointing and middle finger tapped on a certain part of the page. Dean's eyes looked right at a much taller and brown haired guy with dark eyes. He pulled the newspaper to himself with a serious look on his face "A new case?" he asked in a low and deep voice. Dean smiled brightly "One free beer to cake Thursday at Cheesecake Factory!" his dorky and loud voice sounded to his brothers ears. Sam halfly rolled his eyes and shook his head at his brothers childish behavior. He was about to get up the long, wooden and heavy desk when his eyes caught a smaller article on the same page. He furrowed his brows and his mouth pursed into many wrinkles "Wait a sec." Dean slurped his beer and looked at him with raised brows "What's up?"  
"Two families slaughtered horribly in a suburb of Seattle, Washington."  
"Oh, oh. A new serial killer on the run." he kept slurping and nodded his head to himself.  
"Their wounds were so deep and long that they seemed like from a claw. In addition their hearts are missing." Dean's eyes grew wide and big. He hit his beer bottle on the table, throwing fists into the air in a victory pose "Yes! Let's go. It was way too quiet for too long." Sam swayed his head from the left to right, rolling his eyes once more at Dean's indelicate behavior.

Like no one else Dean stepped out his big black Impala with a fine and just as black suit. He pulled off his sunglasses to tuck them into the inner pocket of his jacket. Sam followed him, both targeting a big white and typical suburban two story house. Sam stepped ahead to push the already open front door open "Hello?" his voice echoed through the big and high floor. A man in police attire stepped out the living room with a wrinkled forehead "Who there?" he looked at both of them with a suspicious look on his face "FBI." Sam raised one eyebrow and nodded at him. Dean pulled out his FBI badge and showed it while passing by him. Sam smiled awkwardly and did the same "So what do we have here?" The much smaller and thicker officer followed them with his hands in his belt "Well, a whole family was killed brutally. This is the father Ali Reza." The slouchy officer was cut off by another older guy, who wore more casual clothes "Wounds all over them, hearts torn out. It looks like the fight didn't last long, since the surrounding are ruined minimally. The wife and first daughter are in the kitchen. Another daughter is upstairs in her room. All killed the same way." Sam squatted down to look at an old man with gruesome and deep cuts all over his neck, down to his chest where a thick and yawning flesh wound showed, that the heart was torn out. "No heart?" Sam ended in a high pitched voice "Yes. And it's interesting, that the wounds were caused post mortem. Just like the heart was taken out post mortem. It was someone who knew what he did. That person snapped their necks precisely." The officer in charge answered "But the more important question here is, why is the FBI here?"   
"Well, this is not the first time right? So we were send here to see if there are any connections to it." The officer in his forties walked by Sam looking up and down at him "Sure." Sam looked around the dead bodies on the first floor, before he went upstairs, finding Dean on the second floor. He pointed at persian and arabic calligraphy with pursed lips "Muslims. You think that got anything to do with it?" Dean turned to his brother. Sam shook his head and took out the Quran, which was in the top shelf "No. Rather a coincidence. After seeing the bodies I am pretty sure."   
Dean smacked his lips and nodded "Werewolf?"  
"Yup."   
"Ok. Let's find that son of a bitch."

They stepped out the front porch, letting their eyes wander over the neighborhood "Maybe we should ask the neighbors, if they saw anything." That's when a young boy with black hair rode passed them on a skateboard. He did a flip from the road to the sidewalk, putting pressure on the end of his board to catch it with his right hand. The young boy with middle eastern features looked up and down the brothers, while walking to the deep green front door of his house.   
"Hey! Young kid!" Dean screamed walking towards him in a fast pace. Dean pulled out his badge "Are your parents home?" he said moving his chin up and down.   
"Why?" The kid rose his chin just like his opposite. He put his board aside and crossed his arms in front of his chest. That kids attitude made Dean convulse his face for a second. He wrinkled his forehead "What a brat are you?" Same giggled lightly, pushing Dean aside "Excuse my colleague. He doesn't know how to talk with people. We just have a few questions about the incident that happened to your neighbors. Can we talk to you and your parents?" The young boy with smooth long brown hair examined Sam, and after a good second he opened the front door leading the way to the big and light flooded living room. An older man was sitting on a big cream colored sofa with gold details. Dean raised his brows and did a duck face over the fancy interior design of the place "Not bad." he nodded to himself.   
"Hello sir, we are from the Federal Bureau Investigation. Agent Johnson and Ford." he said as if he memorized it. "I am Benjamin Jacobi. Take a seat." After they sat down the other fancy sofa another woman entered the big space "And that's my wife Maryam." She quickly disappeared to reappear with cups of tea and cookies "I see my son Fieo let you in?" the older man looked up and down his son with a lightly disapproving look in his eyes, before telling him something in a different language. Fieo took of his shoes and board to put them in a closet in the floor. Both Sam and Dean looked at Mr. and Mrs. Jacobi's naked feet, before looking down at both of their shoes "Sorry!" they spoke in a choir. Mrs. Jacobi put on a wide smile, feeling like it was more to not make them feel comfortable "It's fine. You didn't know." she giggled nervously. Mr. Jacobi took off his reading glasses "So?"  
"So, did you know the Reza family?"   
"Well we have been neighbors for years and somehow we all know each other here."   
"Sure. Sure."   
"Yeah. Ali was my distant cousin." Mrs. Jacobi whispered.  
"Really? How distant?"  
"Like second degree?" she stated questioning herself.   
"And we wanted to know if anyone of you noticed anything the night or days before, that thing, happened?" Both parents started to put on a concerned look, trying to remember anything.   
"Actually everything was normal." Mr. Jacobi shook his head and let out a big sigh afterwards "I just can't believe it."  
"I know. It's really a tragedy." After a second Dean's voice sounded up "Is there really nothing you noticed?" Both Jacobis shook their heads "No sorry." Dean folded his hands into each other, looking to the side, examining all the photos over the chimney. But then a young voice reached his ears "Actually." Dean and Sam turned their faces to the young Fieo "Yeah?" Sam looked at him with expecting eyes."Actually there was something." Not only Sam and Dean, but also his parents stared at him with big curious eyes. "In fact, there was nothing." After a short second Dean smacked his mouth in an unbelieving matter "Kiddo." Sam raised his hand lightly "Wait Dean. I get him."   
"We were home that night." Fieo smiled lightly.  
"And there was nothing!" Sam added like they were singing a duet.   
"No scream, no sounds." Fieo nodded at Sam, who got him.

Sam turned around and gave Fieo his card, while Dean was talking to the Jacobis "If there is ever something else you can think of, or when you need help, just call. Day and night, doesn't matter." Fieo read the lightly rusty card, putting it away in his jeans pocket. He nodded at him, holding the golden door knob of their home. Sam and Dean walked over the front porch, targeting their car "It was so quick and clean, there were no sounds." Sam held the car door open with one hand, while his other hand rested on the black shiny top. Both jumped into their car seats and while Dean was turning on the engine, he tilted his head "Unlikely for werewolves."

Fieo lay on an old, almost greyish used mattress. He rested his head on his hand and looked up the wooden rooftop ceiling. With earphones blocking his hearing, he scrolled up and down his phone to choose between some songs with fiery and colorful covers. He tapped on his screen, when a sudden impact of power shook the ground he was laying on. Fieo startled up, pulling out his earplugs "Come eating Fieo!"  
"Okay mum."   
"Why are you on the rooftop again. I told you to stop going up there." Mrs. Jacobi screamed through the barrier.   
"Okay!" Fieo screamed back, right before he lay down again. He didn't detach from his phone and when he remembered his mother calling him for dinner, he rushed up so he wouldn't get a beating. He grabbed the rusty iron ring, which was connected to a square formed door leading to the house. He pushed the door open, about to check out the situation by hanging his head out. All of a sudden he saw an unknown shape moving from one side to the other. Almost silent, but then a low roar sounded up. Fieo heard the sound of tearing flesh and a short high pitched exclaim, sounding like it was his mother. Fieo's mouth hung open a second and in that moment he heard his breath more clear than ever. He pulled his head back into the rooftop and pulled the door close, trying not to make any sound. He breathed slowly and heavily, not being able to comprehend anything he saw or heard just before "What?" he whispered to himself with wrinkled between his brows and on his forehead. Suddenly his breath became quicker and he knew he was about to panic. His body started shaking and his hand trembled into his pocket, pulling out a crumpled piece of paper. He felt like coldness widened in the air and typing the digits into the phone felt like an impossible job. But when he did it and hit call, he heard a voice on the other side of the line "Someone is here." he whispered into the phone and hung up. 

Sam held the door knob of the garden door firmly, turning it slowly and steadily. With the other hand he held a big axe, with Dean standing right behind his brother with a silver dagger, as big as his hand. Sam threw one last glance at Dean, before opening the door to enter the house. They walked along the kitchen, trying to be as quiet as the silence itself. Sam stretched his head out to look out the kitchen, that lead into the living room. He saw a foot showing from the side of the sofa. Dean let his eyes glide over the room and when his eyes saw the family photos on the wall, his glance caught a young girl with brown long hair, which made him start to nod to himself "Hot!!" he whispered to himself, just when he bumped into Sam, creating an audible sound. Suddenly a human like creature jumped over the sofa out the window, causing the glass to shatter into a million pieces "God, Dean!" the breaking bits hit the floor, echoing through the whole house. Dean started running, stepping on the arm chair to take a push and jump out the hollow broken square "I follow this, you look for anyone else!" he looked at Sam only a second before disappearing. Sam breathed heavily, sneaking from one room to the other to find any unwelcomed guests. He slowly walked over the persian style carpeted stairs, reaching the second floor. Immediately he saw a petite arm reaching out into the floor. He walked into the big room, which looked like the bedroom obviously. He looked down at Mrs. Jacobi, laying on the ground with a last fearful stare in her face. Her torso was all torn open and the view made him clench his teeth. He tilted his head to the side and exhaled lowly. Sam saw the bed sheet and quickly grabbed it to throw it over her dead body. He quickly searched through the other rooms, checking them to be empty. After he was done, he noticed that he couldn't find Fieo who called him. He started calling him louder "Fieo! Fieo!" Sam was standing right at the stairs. He was about to turn around when suddenly a tall figure ran over him "Ah!" A girl with long hair, holding the handle of a knife, which stuck right in Sam's shoulder. Both looked at each other with an open mouth and a helpless look in their eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

A heavy breath filled the air, heart beats drummed fastly. The long haired girl looked like she hesitated for a second, before she used her both hands to push him back with full force, Sam hitting the wall with his back. She ran down the stairs right into Dean's arms "Slow down." he called out loud. He held her by her elbows, but she pulled one of them back and hit his face with a heavy fist right away. Dean screamed out loud, holding his nose with both hands "Ah!" The tall figure ran passed him, down the stairs to disappear. Dean convulsed his face in pain "You okay?" he threw into Sam's direction "Just a scratch." Sam answered, tilting his head with an exhaling laugh, while pulling out the knife slowly "What about you?" Dean cleaned the blood under his nose with the back of his hand "Kindergarden." Both head down the stairs cautiously, seeing the young girl standing in the kitchen with two enormously big kitchen knives in both her hands. Dean furrowed his brows at the face he saw "Hey, you are the daughter." he ascertained by pointing at her and then at the family photos he saw before. "Shut up!" she screamed back at him. Sam raised his hands in a calming way. He put the knife, which stuck in his shoulder before, on the kitchen isle "Look, we are from the FBI!" he said and one hand slowly slipped into the inner pocket of his jacket "Shit. I forgot my badge at the motel. Show yours!" he pointed at Dean with his chin. Dean smacked his lips and just repeated what Sam did. He flipped open his the leather to show his FBI badge "Look!" he said, holding up his batch. But suddenly the girl wound up on of her knives to throw it in Dean's direction. He let go of the batch automatically, which was hit by the big knife, landing right into the wall behind them. "Fake!" the girl said, tilting her head a second. Dean looked at the batch stucking in the the wall with an open mouth, slowly devoting his eyes back to the girl. His pointing finger showed up in the air "Ok, now the violent hit on my nose I could forgive. But these are freakin' expensive, okay?"   
"Dean!" Sam whispered at him, while he held his hands up in an unbelieving matter. Both got distracted and exchanged a few sentences, when the girl screamed at them "Shut up both of you. What did you do to my parents?" she asked with a slowly sad expression "Look, Fieo called us. I gave him my card to call me if anything happens."   
"How do you know my brother?" she furrowed her brows.   
"We met him on our investigations. Just like your parents. Look we didn't do this."   
"Yeah, I am sorry you saw your father, but look at us, we are clean. No blood." He looked down at himself and Sam, bending his head with a laugh "Well except the few hits you gave us." Sam shook his head at Dean's childish humour. The girl kept holding up the knife, slipping out her phone with the other. She held it by her ear and started speaking "Fieo!" she talked in another language "Where are you?" she switched back to english. She gradually let down her arm, letting go of the grip around her knife so it hit the floor. She exhaled, looking into the air "Stay where you are. Don't come down." She put her phone on the marble kitchen isle, where Sam's bloody shoulder knife was "Fine." she said with a raised eyebrow. She walked into the living room, where Mr. Jacobi was laying. Untouched, since the brothers interrupted the culprits work. She looked at her father and then around the room. Sam and Dean looked at each other with clueless eyes "Shouldn't we get your brother?" Sam asked in a low voice.   
"Not like this." she screamed at him. She started rubbing her temple, letting her fingers glide over her lips, when she looked like she figured something out. She walked to the broken window and pulled one of the curtains down, using it to cover her father. "Okay."

Dean pulled the invisible door to the rooftop "Mina?" a young boy's voice rang down to them.   
"Come down. Cover your eyes."   
"Why?"  
"Just do it." she shook her head, looking at the run of the ladder. He touched his way down, back into the house, when Mina grabbed her brothers hand to lead him the way out of the gruesome scene. Dean and Sam followed her out the house door, all of them standing in the front porch of the big white house. "Who was that?" Mina asked with furrowed brows. Sam and Dean exchanged a short glance, considering whether to tell the truth or not, but Fieo interrupted "Not who, but what was that?" he went through his hair. Dean looked at the dark sky and sighed "Okay, fine. That was a werewolve and we are hunters. We hunt and kill supernatural creatures to keep mankind safe." Mina raised a brow at him "I swear the media ain't joking about white people's mental illnesses." she slacked down at sat at the front stair of the house door. Dean exhaled agitatingly "Now that is racist, okay?" Fieo shook his head with upcoming tears in his eyes "No, he is right. That wasn't human. I saw it." Mina raised her arm out to Fieo, who sat down next to his sister. Tears rolled down his cheeks "What was it?" he looked up at Sam and Dean.   
"We think it was a werewolve."  
"A werewolve?"  
"Yes. And it escaped, but we are gonna catch it, don't worry."  
"And why?" Mina looked up at both of them with a tilted head.   
"That... we don't yet. We need to find out."   
"This is crazy."   
"I know." Sam stared down at her. 

"I think it would be better if you stay at another place tonight. Is there any place you can stay?" Sam talked to Mina and Fieo. Meanwhile police went in and out the house, securing the crime scene.   
"Excuse me?" A young police officer interrupted the dialogue "We need someone to identify the victims. I'm sorry but we need someone to do it." Mina exhaled "I'll do it." She let go of her brothers shoulder, disappearing in the house again. Dean looked at Sam and they both nodded like they agreed with each other. Dean followed the police officer's and Mina's steps into the house. Sam pulled Fieo aside, whipping out the dagger from behind his back "Fieo, this is a silver dagger. This is one of the weaknesses werwolves have, okay? If you ever need to, protect yourself and your sister with this. I trust you with this buddy, okay?" Fieo looked around to make sure noone would notice, he nodded and let the dagger disappear under his sweater. 

The officer in the blue shirt pulled down the white fabric "Is this Maryam Jacobi, your mother?" he asked for confirmation. Mina's face convulsed in shock "Yeah." she exhaled, suddenly feeling a touch on her shoulder "You good?" Hearing Dean's voice, she snapped out of her overwhelming moment "Yes." She turned around to him. They walked down the floor "We can't go anywhere else. We gotta stay here."   
"Then at least stay downstairs only. No need to see all the blood up here." They talked while they walked down the stairs and out the house, heading back to Sam and Fieo.   
"Okay, you guys know to call us, when anything happens." Fieo and Mina nodded in agreement. 

"We really gotta catch that dog." Dean's arm hung out of the car window.   
"I know. I feel like we should just watch over them, no need to head back to the motel."  
"Sounds good. You will do the first shift." he laughed out loudly, while leaning back in his seat to get all comfortable. Sam sighed, pulling out a book from the glove box. Sam's eyes wandered from one word to the other, looking like he ate the words. After he ended the page, he raised his head to take a look around to check the situation. A bush rusheld noticably more than it would through the wind. He hit his book on Dean's crossed arms, who was hugging himself asleep. He startled up from the hit "Look, there." Dean rubbed his eyes and quickly followed Sam out the car. They sneaked near the house, to figure who are what it was. 

Mina was standing out the garden terrace, holding up on arm with her other to smoke her cigarette. She raised her hand to take another puff, suddenly hearing a "Psst!" she was about to turn her head "It's me Sam." he whispered "Someone is here. Go back inside."Her eyes grew suspicious, but she quickly took another puff, throwing the cigarette on the ground to grind it out with her shoe. She turned around to open the big white garden door to go back inside. All of a sudden a big black man jumped on Mina, but Sam interrupted the attack "Mina the dagger!" he screamed out loud. She ran inside, notifying Fieo, who ran out to throw the dagger into Sam's direction. Dean picked it up from the floor to checkmate his enemy, but then the tall broad guy kicked Sam off of his body "Now we got a tall big baby here, huh?" Dean raised a brow and laughed, hitting the dagger right into the guy's chest. He furrowed his brows and looked down at the dagger, before he pulled it out "Sweet!"  
"You are not a werewolfe?" Dean and Sam sad cluelessly.   
"No?" he answered, when his vampire teeth appeared. "Sam axe!" Dean screamed loudly into his brothers direction, grabbing the vampire's neck. Sam ran to their car to get the axe from the trunk. The vampire grasped Dean's ankle, pushing him off with all his powers. He stumbled over his own feet and fell back. Suddenly Fieo wound up the end a big plant, hitting the vampire with the rooted and earthy end. The vampire turned around to Fieo shaking his head "Oh kid." he roared, about to fall over him. But then Mina gave him a finale the finale hit, shattering a big vase all over his head. The vampire fell down and passed out. At that moment Sam hurried back and Dean got back on his feet "Oh!" Sam exhaled very surprised and Dean just nodded with a wide smile, holding up his thumb "Cool!"

Four hands were holding down two legs and two arms and other two hands were holding the vampires head. Dean walked up and down with the axe over his shoulder. He tapped him awake with his foot "Yo, you scumbag. Wake up!" He opened his eyes and started moving forcefully right away "So! What are you doing here?" Dean pecked his lips and squinted his eyes real small "I wanted to drink young blood." he spoke like an untamed animal. Dean raised his pointing finger, making a sound like a buzzer "Eh! Wrong answer! Why are you here? Why did you kill all these families?" he squatted down, next to Sam.   
"What other families? I just wanted to get these two."   
"Why these two? How did you know about them?"  
"Someone told me."   
"Who?"   
"Well you will never know." he answered and started laughing like a mad psychopath. Dean shook his head, sighing out real loud. He swayed the axe from the back to the front. Mina pulled back, letting go of head, just to keep her hands safe. She fell on her butt and stared down at the head which cut off right in front of her. Fieo stared at everyone with an open mouth "Cool." he exhaled lowly. 

Sam tapped on the soil a few times and then he straightened himself with the shovel "Done! Hope you are okay, living with a dead vampire in your backyard!" Fieo giggled at his comment "I don't think we are gonna stay here any longer. It wasn't our house." her eyes swayed over the big property "My parents were about to pay the debt off. But now we are gonna lose it I think." Fieo grabbed his sisters hand "It's ok. We are gonna make it somehow." She inhaled deeply and put on a smile "Yeah." Dean and Sam looked at each other "Well I think the danger is stemmed. Looks like he disguised his traces, by acting like a werewolve."  
"But he said someone told him about us. What does that mean?" Fieo asked with furrowed brows. "I think he bluffed. Was just trying to get another chance out. But it rather looked like he didn't know shit."  
"Okay!" Mina hit her hands on her upper thighs "So you are guys are gonna leave now?" Sam smiled lightly "Yeah I think we need to. There is always some work for us somewhere." Mia inhaled deeply, nodding at Sam with an understanding smile "Fine."   
"Are you guys gonna be fine?" Dean asked. Mina slung her arm around her brother's shoulders "Yes. I think we will be fine. Thank you guys. I wish I could give you anything like money-" Dean interrupted her speech, stretching his arm out with a card between his fingers "You can call anytime." She took the card and looked at Dean who suddenly winked at her. Her disgust was visible all over her face "Gross." she whispered. Sam laughed about his brother who hit one everyone and everything. Dean adjusted his jacket and coughed "Fine. Just call when you need anything." They both turned around to walk away "Now was that necessary?"   
"You always gotta take your shots." Fieo and Mina heard their conversation getting lower and lower, until they were far enough so it became silent. They looked at each other and breathed out heavily.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean walked out the shower with a towel around his hips. He didn't bother to put anything on, but walked straight into the grey colorless kitchen of the bunker. He opened the door of the fridge and bend down to stuck his head inside, having a big bright smile on his lips. After looking up and down a few seconds, he wrinkled his forehead "Where is my cake?" he almost jumped up "Sam!" he screamed through all tunnels of he bunker. Sam closed a book and put it right into the shelf, between a bunch of dusty and old books. Dean stomped into the dark old room with lightly flickering light "Sam! Where is my cake?" he asked with a red face expression. Sam stared at him over his shoulder with an open mouth "I don't know Dean."   
"But it's not there."  
"I didn't eat your cake. In fact, I hate eating cake as you know."  
"Was Castiel here?"   
"None that I know of." Sam turned his back to his brother and kept looking for a different book than before.   
"Well unless we have a ghost haunting us, this makes no sense." he walked away, sniffing his nose in anger. He walked back into the kitchen pulling out bread to make himself a juicy, big sandwich. He opened a beer a placed it right next to the plate on the desk "Looks good." he smiled over his masterpiece. Over the long lost cake. He walked back into his room, throwing on some clothes and shoes. When he walked out over the floor, he heard a ringing, coming from his room. He raised his head in alert to quickly run back into his room. Almost ten seconds past and he pulled out the lower shelf of his nightstand. It was brimming with phones and he was searching through them to find the one which was calling him. When he finally grabbed it, the ringing stopped. His mouth set in a hard line and his nostrils flared. He threw the phone back into the shelf and shut it close. He walked back to his sandwich and beer in the kitchen. When he sat down to take one half of it into his hands, a wrinkle between his eyes appeared. One half was missing and at once he screamed "Sam!" Sam came into the kitchen "What is it?"   
He pointed at his plate with his two pointing fingers "Did you eat my sandwich?"   
"Dean, seriously? We had this already."  
"No, no I am serious. I had my sandwich here! And my beer here!" he lifted the bottle, suddenly noticing that it felt lighter than before "Oh my god!" he called out loud. Sam pulled his head back and squinted his eyes suspiciously "Dude, you caught some memory curse again or what is it?" Dean tilted his head and sighed "I am serious. Someone ate it." He sharpened his lips, thinking for a second "Cass!" Dean called out for his buddy in heaven. After they discussed forth and back for a while, how to find him, Castiel suddenly entered the main hall.  
"Yes?" Castiel stood behind Dean speaking in his ear. Dean startled at his friend's close position "I called you, and you came?" he raised his brows with a sigh. Dean pointed at his plate "Did you eat my sandwich and beer? Oh and my cake?"   
"I was nearby and heard you, so. An no, I did not."  
"Cass! Don't lie."   
"I do not lie Dean." Sam raised his brows, trying to surpress his laugh. Nonetheless the amusement about Dean's illusional behavior was too funny for him. Dean shouted in disbelief, walking back and forth. He couldn't understand what was happening to him, or rather his food. Castiel followed Dean who walked from his left to right. Suddenly he tilted his head looking into the air "Someone is here." he whispered. Both brothers snapped out of it to devote their attention to Castiel "What?" Suddenly a loud knock echoed through the bunker. They all exchanged glances for a second. Sam quickly walked over up the stairs, which led to the bunker door. Dean and Castiel followed him like shadows. Once more a hollowing knock sound wandered through every room of the bunker. All three exchanged glances and Castiel nodded, understanding to hold his powers ready if necessary. He raised his hand, while Sam unlocked the iron door.   
"Now this is really in the middle of nowhere!" Mina sighed out real loud, her both arms stretched out like wings to lean on both sides of the iron door on the outside. Everyone stayed silent for almost a minute. She rolled her eyes and sighed out once more, throwing her hand into the air "Move!" she demanded and they did as she said. She walked passed them and swayed her head over the bunker to get an overlook "Where is he?" she asked, while walking down the stairs. The brothers where baffled, but Castiel's face expression was rather neutral about the situation. Dean quickly snapped out of his moment "Wait. What are you doing here?" She observed how they walked down the stairs to her "Fieo?" she said in a questioning tone. Sam shook his head "Your brother? He isn't here!" Mina chuckled to herself and turned around "Oh believe me he is here." she assured them with her tone. Dean walked closer to her "What makes you think so?" And she turned back around to them "Because Fieo was with me as long as you guys were there. But the day you guys left, he was gone too!" she raised her brows and bend her head at them.   
"Wait a second! I bet he was the one who ate my food!" Dean shook his pointing finger up and down with his other hand in his hip. Mina licked her lips "Yeah. He is really sleek. He always used hide everywhere, without anyone noticing." All of a sudden she called for his name "Fieo! Fieo! Come out now or I will beat your ass." Castiel took a few steps forward and spoke monotonously "I think I am of no more help anymore. I will leave." he walked passed all them, up the stairs to leave the bunker.  
"It was nice to me-" and her breath stopped when Castiel was suddenly gone. She blinked her eyelids a few times "That was rude?" Dean simply shrugged his shoulders "Yeah, that's just Cass." Sam raised his pointing finger "In fact Castiel is an angel." Mina exhaled empty air in a high pitched tone "Okay." she whispered "I need to sit down for a second." she slowly turned and walked to the long wooden desk to take a seat. Sam walked into the kitchen and came back with a glass of water, while Dean did the same with his beer. Both offered it by putting it in front of her. She examined both drinks and raised one brow, looking up at Dean. She then took the glass of water, choosing the blunt and clear drink. Sam chuckled and sat down at the end of the desk with Dean taking a seat on the opposite of Mina "So Fieo followed us?"   
"Yes. I am sure he did. The night you guys left he was sad but after some more time passed, you were the only thing he was talking about." She swallowed a big gulp "But it's been almost two weeks."   
"Well it took me some time to figure out and in addition this place isn't close to home." she   
Dean inhaled deeply "Okay. Then let's look for him." 

For hours they searched through a bunch of rooms and all three of them ended up back in the main room. "Nothing?" Dean asked.  
"Nothing." Mina and Sam answered in a choir. She rubbed her face with one hand "I am sure he is here. Why is he doing that to me." she shook her head. "He must be hungry and cold." she added. Dean grunted, letting his head fall in his neck "He isn't hungry for sure." Sam put both of his big hands on the table "Well Mina, since it's so late. You should sleep here. I will give you a room. We will keep looking for Fieo tomorrow." 

Sam walked ahead so Mina could follow him in a steady pace. He opened the door to a room with a rusty metal bed and other furniture like a few shelfs, a working desk and a nightstand. She walked inside and took a turn to take a look at the whole room "Looks like the four seasons. Thank you." she smiled at Sam. He chuckled and pointed at the wardrobe "There are some clothes. Might be man clothes, but this will do. Better than sleeping in your street clothes. And over there you have your own bathroom. This bunker and the rooms look dark and scary but the showers are heaven." Mina giggled with wide lips and nodded, with her hands in her pockets. 

Sam reentered the main room, with Dean still sitting at the table, drinking his beer "Can you believe that?" Dean asked his brother.  
"What?"   
"Fieo followed us without us noticing."  
"Well, kids can be really skilled. Don't you remember all the things we did when we were young." Sam smiled with a look on his folded hands.   
"Yeah, I remember." One corner of Dean's mouth showed upwards. 


	4. Chapter 4

Big white teeth crushed the sweet wheat and milk was swallowed down the gullet. Mina sat at the table in the main room, in an overly big sleep set of clothes for men. Her eyes were glued to one of the columns, which was holding the big broad ceiling, they breathed and lived under. Sam walked in with a plate and a cup of coffee "What are you doing here?" he chuckled.   
"The kitchen was so cold. And grey. This room is much warmer and..." she stopped talking.  
"And?" Sam raised his brows.   
"Oh. And I like books." she added and shook her head "I dozed off I guess." Both laughed lightly, when suddenly the sound of the opening bunker door echoed through the walls. Dean danced down the steps, whistling some of his favorite songs. He danced and stumbled into the crowded main room, looking absolutely amused "Are you guys still up?"   
"It's past 6 am Dean."   
"Oh, well. That's also a way to look at it." he pulled a chair, turning it around to sit on it. He leaned his arms on the chairback and his chin in his hand. He took off his sunglasses and looked at Mina "I like the way you look in my PJs." he tried to sound charming, while winking at her. She showed no response in her face "Thank god it's the last time I need to wear these." Sam chuckled at her sassy reaction. But Dean quickly jumped up and waved it off with his hand "I will go to bed!" Mina raised at eyebrow at his farer growing back "What did he do?"  
"Lots of alcohol and nightclubs."   
"Not the healthiest lifestyle."   
"I know." Sam scoffed with a smile "But that's just Dean. He always did what he liked. When he wants to drink, he drinks. When he wants to eat, he eats, en masse. And when he wants to... you know, he just does it. After everything we have been through, that's his way to repress until he dies."   
"That makes me sad." Mina spoke, which made Sam laugh lightly "You are so outspoken."   
"I guess. But I somehow understand him."   
"You do?"  
"Yes. I don't enact it the same way. But I tend to belong to the 'repress it until you die' school of philosophy too." she laughed.   
"But you look fine to me."   
"That's all just because of my brother. Gotta keep it together you know." she got up to clear her breakfast. Sam looked at her walking away "Yeah, you really are similar."

Mina stood in the room that was given to her. She looked down at her overlong pants and nibbled on her bottom lip, when she heard a knock on the door. "Yeah?" she said as she turned around. The door opened up and Dean stood in the frame "Hey." he said with crossed arms before his chest.   
"Hey. Not asleep yet?"  
"Nah, sleep is for the weak." he grimaced.   
"Sure."   
"So..."  
"Yeah?"  
"We are gonna find Fieo soon eventually."  
"Yes."  
"And then you two will leave?"  
"Don't worry, we will."  
"No. I didn't mean that."  
"Then what did you mean?" Mina mimicked his behavior, crossing her arms and bending her head.  
"I meant. When you leave, where will you go? What will life be like?" she listened to his words and slowly realized, that she had no answers to his questions. She rapidly turned around and her breath stuck. In those two weeks, where Fieo hid in the bunker without anyone noticing. Mina tried to find him, while put things in order to live a basic life at least. But after all she tried, she couldn't stop the loss of their house. In addition she didn't go back to college, since she saw no more meaning in it. On one side there was no one who could finance the rest of her studies, on the other side she had to take responsibility for her brother. There was more to it, but she couldn't comprehend those thoughts at that very moment. She got back into reality "We will go back, I will find a job, so I can afford Fieo to go to school. It is as simple as that."  
"Sounds good." Dean nodded slowly "Alright. Wanna go and find your brother now?" he said and raised his thumb to lead the way. She faced him again "Yes. But first, I wanna get out of these." she raised her arm, looking like a little kid in Dean's enormous PJs. He inhaled as if he realized something "Yeah, right. I'll be in the main room." he walked off. 

"So, where should we start again?" Mina walked into the main room and put her hand in her waist. Dean sharpened his lips "Ok so I thought, we could start a-" he began babbling "I actually had another idea." Sam interrupted him "What would that be?" his brother asked.   
"I thought we could just call Cass and ask him to sense his presence?" Sam shrugged his shoulders. Dean's eyes widened and he started clapping into his hands real loud "See?" he pointed at himself and then Sam "Skills and brains." Mina raised her brows at his comment which was partly degrading himself "So we don't need to do anything?" she asked  
"No. Sit."   
"Okay..." she took a seat and Dean called out loud for Castiel. After some time Castiel walked in. Mina suck her lips inside and out and stared at him "You are an angel." she looked at him with round eyes "Yes I am." he stated as a fact.   
"Can I-" she stood up from her chair "Can I just take a look?" she walked around the table to take a close look at him. She looked up and down at him and exhaled "You look so, normal." she said as she touched his face. The feel of his skin made her pull back her hand and giggle "So normal." she grinned, which made her nose crinkle. Castiel followed her with his eyes "That is just my earthly body I borrowed." Meanwhile Dean interrogated his angel buddy "How come you are here so fast?"   
"Angel business."  
"What angel business?" Dean laughed but Castiel stayed silent, which made Dean quite down his laugh. Mina looked at Sam and Dean and both were amused about her amazement about their angel friend. "Why did you call me?"  
"We need you to find someone for us."   
"Who? A vampire? A demon? A monster?"  
"A sixteen year old teenager boy." Dean said with a really serious tone and face. Castiel swayed his face from the left to the right lightly with squinted eyes, trying to figure out what was going on "Is he dangerous?"   
"He is a thief." Dean smacked his lips. Sam exhaled lightly "He is Mina's younger brother and he has been hiding in the bunker for some time already. And it seems like he is pretty smart at hiding. We need you to find him for us." he said and promptly Castiel walked out into the bunker. It didn't even take long and suddenly he reappeared in the main room with his hand on Fieo's shoulder. Fieo looked around a second and then exhaled "How?" Mina grabbed his other shoulder "There you are." she looked up and down at him "Are you okay?" And Fieo just laughed. She held his arms with a wide open mouth "God. It looks like you got taller in those two weeks." her voice got smaller and smaller. She looked at his upper body blankly in absolute silence. "Okay, let's go." she whispered, lightly pulling one of his arms "Get your stuff and let's go." she walked off but then Castiel's voice made her walk stop "Your energy was strange." he spoke monotonously. Dean and Sam turned both their faces from Mina to Castiel. Dean furrowed his brows "What do you mean?"   
"I mean, when she touched my face I felt it. I am not sure what it was. Was it your energy?" he wrinkled his forehead your second "It was your soul." he said. Sam shook a head shortly "What about her soul?"   
"It was not a normal human soul." he spoke. Mina shut her mouth shut and turned around "I really don't know what you are talking about." she laughed lightly "Looks like this angel is defect." She walked back to Fieo to pull him by his arm "Angel?" Fieo said excitedly "Cool." he exhaled. Mina shook her head and sighed "Now let's go home."   
"Back to Seattle? Your house?" Sam asked.   
"Yes." Mia responded.  
"Lie." Castiel threw inbetween. Mina tore her eyes wide apart at him. Sam and Dean looked at her with expecting eyes, waiting for an explanation "Okay we lost the house. I knew it would happen."   
"Okay so you got a place to stay?" Dean talked with eyes and moving hands.  
"Yes."  
"Lies." Castiel repeated. Mina shook at his continuing interruption "Hello? Would you stop please? Humans are talking in here. Would you please stay out with your angelic abilities?"  
"Wait, wait, wait. Looks like it's really good we got him here right now."   
"Why do you even care? You guys do your thing and we do ours." she shook her head, not believing how much they meddled into her business.   
"Mina, are you really ok?" Sam asked concerned.   
"Yes." she nodded.  
"Lies." Castiel said over the thousands time. Mina turned around to him, her face full of anger "If you don't shut up now, I'm gonna give you a real good old style beating. And believe me, I am good at it. My mama beat me frequently when I was younger." she said and almost sounded like a ghetto girl in the end. Castiel got the message and took a step back as a sign. Mina showed him her back and stomped away quickly, full of anger. After blacking out in anger, she stood in her room and gathered the few things in her small bag for the while she stayed there. "Hold up!" she heard a dark and low voice behind herself. When she turned around, she saw Dean entering the room "What is going on?"  
"What do you mean? Everything is okay."  
"Clearly, something is wrong. What happened Mina?" Mina stood on the other side of the bed, but quickly moved her feet in direction of the door. She tried to move passed Dean, but he grabbed her wrist tightly "No. You tell me what's going on." he pushed her back into the room and shut the door close with his other hand "Before that no one will leave this room." She tried to free her wrist from his grip, but he wouldn't let go of it. She gasped "It was good Fieo was here with you guys. Safe."   
"Why?"  
"Because..." she stopped.  
"Because?"  
"The day after you guys left, another vampire, werewolf or monster. Whatever it was, came by."   
"What?" Dean held on for a second "What did you do?"   
"I killed it. Somehow. I tried the methods I saw you doing."   
"And you sure you killed it?"   
"Yes." she started trembling. He lightened his grip around her wrist, but pulled her to himself to touch her elbows "Shh. It's okay."  
"It happened more than once." she started shaking. Dean wrinkled his forehead, trying to wrap an arm around her. But Mina reacted abruptly "No!" she said. Dean's wrinkles dissolved and his round eyes looked at her "Ok. Just don't worry. Something is wrong. And we need to find out why you guys are being targeted constantly. Okay?" She went through her hair "Okay."  
"You guys will stay. Until we figure things out."


	5. Chapter 5

Dean knocked on the table with his fist "So it is a done deal. You guys will stay, until we figured things out." Fieo jumped up and down in excitement. Mina pointed at him with a flat hand "Until we figured things out." she spoke in a warning tone. Fieo calmed down from one hundred to zero "Okay, but figure out what?" he spoke without knowing the danger that surrounded them constantly, since their parents were killed. Mina gasped, trying to calculate an answer in her brain "Our place. Our finances." she nodded.   
"But you still need to go to school somehow." she said and Sam was all psyched about those words "Oh, oh, we will homeschool him. We can register for it and then I will set up a curriculum to teach him."  
"Can you do that?"   
"Yes, of course." Sam and Mina got engaged in their conversation about Fieo's future educational programme. Fieo raised a brow "Nerds."  
"I was almost never at school. And look at me, I am fine." Dean chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. Fieo heard his words and tore his eyes wide apart, walking away "What?" Dean asked loudly, throwing his hands in the air. 

Sam walked over the floor with Fieo in his back "So this is gonna be your room." he pointed at a room "Except you want to share a room with your sister." "  
"No, thanks."   
"Thought so." Sam chuckled "Okay, so you got a bed, a desk with a chair, a wardrobe. Like the basic stuff. Looks like you are a pretty big guy already. You can wear the stuff in the wardrobe, I think they should fit you."   
"Thank you." Fieo walked into the room and looked at the shallow walls "So grey. Can I hang stuff up?"  
"Sure, do whatever you like." Sam shrugged his shoulders "And do you have like a workout space?"   
"We do indeed." Sam laughed, throwing his hand after him so Fieo would follow him. They walked between the grey walls, like it was a labyrinth. Finally they arrived in a big room, furnished with many different equipment "I use it mostly. Dean is more of a lazy bug. But I would be glad if someone else would use this room." Fieo laughed and walked over to the punchbag. He started hitting on it easily, when Sam grabbed it and nodded at him "Show me what you got." he laughed. Fieo kept hitting with a steady power "Is that everything you got?" he chuckled, so Fieo suddenly put all power in his fist, hitting the punching bag, making Sam fall backwards on his butt "Wow." he stared up at Fieo for a second "I didn't expect that." Fieo laughed and stretched out his arm to help him get up "You are so strong."   
"That wasn't everything."   
"Are you kidding me?" he Sam smiled with his teeth, but furrowed his brows at the same time.   
"Yes."  
"You are abnormally strong."   
"I heard that a few times already." he laughed and pat on his shoulder.

Mina lay on the bed with one hand between her head and the pillow. She stared at the cold ceiling, her mouth open, her eyes empty. She looked like she was vegetating at that time and that place.   
"Are you here?" she suddenly startled at the deep voice. When she raised her head lightly, she let it fall again at Dean's view "You didn't even hear me knock and open the door. Where you at?"  
"Nowhere. I am just staring."  
"Just staring?" he asked but she didn't answer. He walked over to the working desk, which was near the bed and leaned on it. With Dean being around, she knew she had to get back to her senses. She rolled to the side and supported her head in her hand, simply looking at him. He glided his hand over his mouth and stubbles he didn't shave in days "Is there anything you need?"   
"So considered." Dean tilted his head at her comment "Seriously. If there is stuff you need, we can get it for you. And Fieo." She got thoughtful about his question and then she pulled the collar of her shirt "Maybe clothes?"   
"I guess Fieo's fine. But yeah, we can get you some."  
"Something comfortable."   
"No black mini dress?" he showed his teeth and winked.   
"No." she scoffed "And maybe a car?"   
"A car? What do you need a car for?"  
"I need to go back to Seattle. To sort things out. To get some stuff."   
Dean rubbed his lips "Okay. I will go with you." he clapped into his hands and straightened up.   
"What? No, I can go alone."   
"Do you really think I am gonna let you go wander around alone, after you told me all those suckers are just waiting to kill your ass?"   
"I am fine on my own." she got up and sat on the edge of the bed "I shouldn't have told you."   
"Hey!" he shouted "It's good you did." he adjusted his shirt and stared at her with mad eyes "Sometimes we all need some help okay? Just take it." he slowed down his tone.   
"Okay." she whispered. 

Petite fingers knocked on Fieo's door "Hey." Mina entered his room with a smile "Do you like your room?"   
"Yeah! And did you see your gym?"  
"But don't overdo with the workout." she chuckled and sat on the edge of his bed "I will head back to Seattle for a second."  
"Really? I will go too!"  
"No." she caressed his knee "Stay here and get used to this place. And do the homework Sam's gonna give." she widened her eyes with a big smile on her lips "Great." Fieo rolled his eyes.   
"I wanted to ask if you want me to get you anything specific from home?"  
"Maybe my games and computer." she nodded and got up to walk out the door "And maybe, some photos? From mum and dad?" he spoke lower. She held the door frame with her hand "Sure."

"So you are gonna accompany her?" Sam leaned back in his wooden chair, staring at his brother drinking another pint.   
"Yeah. It's better."  
"What is it?"  
"I don't know yet, but something is up with them. And it looks like they have no idea either." Dean shook his head while wetting his lips.   
"Dean. If that's the case, I would suggest you to take a look around when you get there." he raised his eyes up to look at him with that glance "I get you." he responded with the same glance and a nod.   
"Shall we leave?" a female voice echoed through the main room. Both Sam and Dean turned their heads, spotting Mina walking towards them. The corner of Dean's lips showed upwards "Sure. We will take my baby." Mina put down her bag on a chair and fishing out a chapstick "Your baby?" Mina looked at them with questions "The Impala. It's a she. And she is his one and only." Sam tried to explain. She pulled off the cap of her chapstick "I see. I will drive." she spoke and Dean's eyes went round "What?" Sam blurred out a laugh "No, no, no. No one ever drives my baby." Dean made clear with his face and his hands. Mina put one a layer of her butter stick and laughed simultaneously "Yeah." she put the cap back on "I will drive." she said with dead eye "You can drive after our first break." she added.  
"What?"   
"I am sure that's like your 4th beer today and let's not forget that you came back drunk. I am not gonna take any risks." she said as she walked away, in direction of the bunker door. Dean was in shock "What?" he exhaled almost hard to understand. Sam shrugged his shoulders with an amused laugh "I can't even argue that." Dean got up and followed her in a continuous shock "I don't even know why I let you drive." Sam shouted after him. 

Mina stood on the driver's side, her hand on the rooftop of the car. She stretched her arm and hand out "Keys." she demanded "I can drive." she curled her finger at him "Come here." he walked nearer, so did she "Breath." she exhaled smoothly. He hesitated a second but then did as she told him "God no. You smell awfully." she rolled her eyes. Suddenly she stuck her hand into the pocket of his jeans "I will drive." she shook the keys so they made a sound. She got into the driver's seat and Dean walked around the car to get into the passenger seat "Well, but the ladies like it."   
"I doubt their taste." she turned on the engine and looked to the side to give him a glance.


	6. Chapter 6

Three fuel stations in a row. A few cars were standing on the parking lot and another car was tanking gas. Dean finally got into the driiver's seat of the car. His hands glided over the leathery steering wheel, like he was trying to catch up the few hours, he couldn't sit on his beloved seat. Mina opened her closed eyes and looked at him "You asleep already?" Dean pointed at her with his chin "Driving makes me tired."   
"There is a reason. You should eat more."  
"And you should drink less." she closed her eyes again and turned away to the window. Then she felt how a paper bag was thrown at her "I was serious. I bought sandwiches. Choose one." She opened the bag and pulled out a salami sandwich to hand it to him "I don't eat meat." she said. He rolled his eyes "We have another Sam here. Good for me." he bit into the sandwich "The other one is tuna." she nodded "Yeah, I like tuna." he looked at her from the side. 

Sam was sitting in a comfy chair with a bunch of books next to him. He flipped through the pages, reading in an abnormally fast speed. Fieo sat in another chair, that stood symmetrically to Sam's. He was amazed by all the supernatural books about magic and different myths. "Is this all real?"   
"Mostly?" Sam answered without looking up.   
"So there is parasitical creature that lives from fat?"   
"A pishtaco, yeah." Sam raised his head and chuckled about his memories. All of a sudden Castiel appeared in front of them "We got work."   
"What is it?" Sam furrowed his brows immediately.   
"A nest of vampires make Kansas city unsafe."  
"Alright." He put the book away and got up to walk away, but he quickly stopped and turned around "Fieo!"   
"I will go too."  
"I don't think that's a good idea."  
"Come on Sam. I am gonna stay in the background. And not meddle into business." Fieo tried to convince him. Sam considered the options for a moment and exhaled "Fine. Let's go."

Meanwhile Dean held the wheel with one hand and his phone in the other hand. He held it up high and clicked on it, so the flash suddenly triggered. Making Mina close her mouth and startle up from her sleep "Wha-" she tried to sit straight and grabbed a sunglass from her face "What is that?" She rubbed her eyes and held the object against Dean "I didn't want the sun to blend you."   
"There is no sun." she looked out the windshield, furrowing her brows.   
"Even better." he nodded.   
"How much is left?"   
"Half a day?"  
"What?" Mina rolled her eyes.   
"Yeah. We gotta find motel."  
"What? Why? Come on."  
"You drove like 3 hours and I drove 11 hours." he turned his face to her with a numb expression.   
"Fine. Eyes on the road." she grunted.

They entered the colorless reception area of a motel in the middle of the highway. Mina's eyes caught the shield lobby behind the guy behind the reception. She examined the hall and thought that, that place didn't deserve to be called lobby. Greyish and gloomy colors. Old furniture and a lifeless plant in the corner of that place. Dean knocked on the desk area "Two rooms." he asked. The guy threw him a key "We have only one left." Dean took it and held it up, looking over his shoulder "Whatever. I'm tired." she said. Dean lead the way and passed by almost ten doors to finally stop by the door with the number 32 to open it with the key he received before. Him and Mina walked inside a shady room with two single beds and some old nightstands. She looked over to the other wall and spotted a small and old tv. Dean quickly walked over to the inner room to jump on the bed beside the minibar "I want this one." he claimed. She walked to the bed near the door and let herself fall on it "Whatever." He sat up and fished out small bottles of toxic liquor "You want some?" he stretched his arm out offering her a mini bottle. She opened her eyes again and slowly got up, to sit on the edge of her bed. She grabbed the bottle and kicked off her shoes "I wish I would have brought PJs. I hate sleeping in street clothes." she twisted the cap off and chugged the drink down. "Now look at that." Dean said brightly "Not a Sam." he laughed, flushed down his drink and leaned back in his bed, turning on the TV. Mina opened a few buttons of her blouse, pulling it off, at which Dean's eyes squinted over at her. She turned her back to him and without catching his stare she warned him "Stop staring you pervert." Dean scoffed and twisted his mouth "I'm not a pervert. It's called healthily active." he raised his pointing finger. She turned around and stared at him with furrowed brows. He quickly shook his head "I brought clothes. Sleeping clothes." She squinted her eyes at him and rolled over her bed "Thanks." She walked to the bag Dean brought and fished out some fabric. Dean stared at her back really focused "Hey." he called, so she hummed.   
"You got a tat?" he asked with his low voice. She raised her head and stared at the wall in front of her for a second "Yeah." she scoffed in a smile. On her back a bit of dark color showed out of the edge of her top. She turned her head and pulled the top a bit down "What is it?" he asked, looking at the dark circle "A moon." she went over it with her finger "Why is the color so weird?" he pointed at the uneven color "The tattooist was bad." she shrugged her shoulders to walk over to the bathroom "What about you? Do you got a tattoo?" she turned around to him. He pulled down the collar of his shirt "Yeah." she furrowed her brows and walked closer to him "What's that?"   
"That's an anti- possession tattoo."   
"What? What's that? Isn't that some devil shit?"  
"In the mainstream media it is known like that. But actually it protects you."  
"I see."   
"Well, tomorrow we should make an appointment at a studio for you. But with a tattooist that is better than yours." Mina smiled weakly and nodded "Sure."

Dean and Mina walked out a rancid broken store, with her holding the side of her body "That hurted."   
"Don't be a wuss." Dean chuckled. Mina tilted her head at him, trying to stare him down deadly.  
They got into the car with Dean on the driver's seat "We gotta turn of at the next exit." Dean said. Mina leaned back in her seat with closed eyes and simply hummed "You sleepin' again?" And once more she hummed "Why you sleepin' all the time?" he shook his head at his company, who didn't react at all. Without a feeling for time, he grabbed her shoulder to shake her awake "Mina, we are here." he said sternly. She opened her eyes, waking up from her micro sleep. Her blurry vision became clearer with every second she opened her eye lids. She saw the big white house with the familiar red door. She held the door handle, while looking out the window "I know it has only been a few days. But it feels like forever."  
"You ready?"  
"Yeah." she whispered. In front of the door she looked at the warrant paper from the state. She raised one brow and tore it down "Whatever." Dean looked around to make sure no one sees them going inside. They stood in the floor and looked around into the big open rooms. Mina walked further into the house "I am gonna go down and get some boxes to pack some stuff."   
"Okay."  
"Meanwhile you can-" she threw her hand in the air, showing that she didn't care.   
Mina opened the door under the staircase to the basement. She walked down the rusty stairs carefully. She pulled the light string to bring some brightness into the dark four corners. She grabbed some boxes and her eyes swayed around the bunch of things. All those things her mother collected over the years. Things she got as a present, souvenirs she bought on trips, old things she thought were cute from bazaars. All the things were standing there, staring at her. And it almost hit her, but she quickly turned around her feelings. 

Dean looked after Mina disappearing down into the basement. He licked his lips and then turned around to start his search through the house. He walked through the rooms and took a look at everything. Many decoration items, many photos and many books. A simple family household. He grabbed some of the photos, taking a close look at them. Family photos, photos with only Mina and Fieo, big laughters. At that moment Dean tried to imagine he would have had a life like that. It made him feel nauseous, but on the other side he was awkwardly thankful he never had to lose a life like that. He never had the chance to compare those kind of lives, but it must have been a different kind of pain. "Okay, I got some boxes and Fieo's skateboard." she looked at him from the other side of the room with a box in her hands. She let it down and walked over to him "What you looking at?"   
"Happy family photos." he said with a smile. She turned her expressionless face to look at him, trying to reflect all the memories that her family was murdered. "Sorry." Dean exhaled, wanting to put the photo back. But Mina grabbed it out of his hand "Fieo wanted pictures from our parents."   
"Sure." he saw how she walked over to the box to keep the picture safe in it.   
"What about you?" Dean asked. She straightened her body "No. I don't like to hold onto things that aren't here anymore."   
"But they are your parents." Dean insisted. She walked next to him, grabbing the photo of her and Fieo, taking it out of the frame to fold it and tuck it into her jeans pocket, staring at him "Here and now is what counts." he stared down at his smaller friend and smacked his lips.   
"Let's go upstairs. I want to pack some stuff from there."  
Mina went through Fieo's closet, picking out most of his clothes. She looked around to consider what else he could need. Dean walked into the parent's bedroom and looked over the neat and tidied up situation. He opened the closet door, looking over the many skirts and blouses, which obviously have belonged to Mrs. Jacobi. His eyes swayed up to the top, where some accessoires could be found. His eyes caught some object, that was wrapped in some pretty shimmery fabric. Dean unwrapped it to take a look. He examined the leather cover and when he opened it, he saw a book full of arabic lettering. "Em, what is this book?" he screamed, so his sound would reach her. "What book?"  
"It was wrapped in some fancy fabric."  
"The Quran, I guess?!" she rolled her eyes, walking out of Fieo's room, putting the box down.  
"I know what the Quran looks like and this is not it."  
Mina scoffed in a laugh "What you read arabic?"   
"Part of the job." he shrugged his shoulders. She walked closer to him, finally seeing what he was holding in his hands "Oh this. This is our family register." she turned around and targeted her own room. "Don't you wanna take this?" "  
"Nah, I'm good." Dean looked after her and when she was gone he rewrapped it in the fabric he found it in and tucked it in his inner jacket pocket. He walked into her room, looking how she stood there with her hands in her waist "I don't feel like I need anything."   
"Clothes?"  
"Got 'em."  
"What about these?" he pulled out a dress and swayed his other hand up and down pointing at it.   
"What do I want with these?"  
"I don't know, you could always need something fancy. You will maybe go on a date, so you could use these."   
"I don't think so." she stared at him blankly and turned around to walk away. Dean raised his both brows and looked at her dresses. Suddenly he pulled two of them off the hangers to stuff them into his inner pockets. You take the other box, she called from the stairs. 

Dean waited in the car with the key in the ignition. Mina opened the door and got in the passenger seat "Done?" he asked her and she nodded "Let's go back. Home." she put quotation marks for the last words. 


End file.
